


Dads Doing Each Other

by tiedyeflag



Series: Smile For Me DILFs series [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloody Mary - Freeform, Creampie, Dad Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, first time in a way, i hear the ship name is called, puns, the dads are very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Jimothan finally asks his best friend Trencil over for dinner. He can't hide his feelings though, but turns out Trencil feels the same way.Sex ensues.





	Dads Doing Each Other

Somehow, Jimothan worked up the courage to ask his ol’ pal Trencil to hang out at his place. Just dinner, he said. Just dinner and drinks between two old pals. But as Jimothan scurried about his cramped apartment cleaning, getting dressed, and actually following a recipe to cook dinner, he knew deep down that wasn’t just it. He wrestled with his new, unfamiliar crush as he shaved. He stared at his reflection, slivers of shaving cream still clinging to his chin. 

After a failed marriage and a lifetime of believing he was straight, could he do this? As in...hang out with his best friend without a pang of guilt in his chest, at this desire he had no idea was reciprocated? He could care less if Trencil was a vampire (okay, he did like his fangs, but that was it, he swears), but...did Trencil care he was a human? A human  _ man _ ? 

“Jeez, that sounded weird,” Jimothan mumbled to himself as he finished setting the table.

The doorbell eventually rang.

He shoved his worries down his throat as he opened it, seeing the vampire standing on his welcome mat, simple as that. “Hey, Transylvania! ‘Bout time you came around here!”

“Har har,” Trencil rolled his eyes. Still, he smiled and said, “So good to see you, too.”

“Well, come on in!” Jimothan stood aside and welcomed Trencil inside.

“Thank you,” he said as he walked past him, his trademark cloak billowing behind him. “So glad to be welcomed to your humble abode.”

“Wait, do you mean that like, in a vampire way?” Jimothan shut the door. “Like, how they can’t go anywhere without someone welcoming them in?”

“That is simply a myth based on our polite nature. But I appreciate your welcome, nevertheless.”

Jimothan’s heart fluttered at that. “Y-Yeah, you’re always welcome here, buddy.” He rubbed his neck, feeling the tiny hairs there prickle his fingers. 

After that, they sat down to dinner. Jimothan sweat bullets the entire time, worried he messed up the recipe, or even worse when the food was finally served, they’d have nothing to talk about. The potential for awkward silence made his stomach do backflips like going for gold in the Olympics.

However, once they settled into their chairs, the conversation went into their respective children. That was one of the perks of having kids; you never ran out of things to talk about. So much so, that the topic remained after they finished their dinner, and brought out the wine.

“Did I ever tell you the story when Nat got her first sunburn?” asked Trencil, reclining on one side of the couch. 

“What, did you douse her in sunscreen?” Jimothan hiccuped, sitting on the other end, a glass of wine hanging precariously from his fingertips.

Trencil chuckled. “Almost. This was back when I wasn’t sure how much of my...vampiric qualities she inherited. We were at the beach, and she was still so little. I knew she needed to socialize and experience the world, but...I was a bit overprotective of her. I carried around an enormous umbrella wherever she went.” He sipped from his wine. “Then I took my eyes off her for just a second. When I looked up, I saw her running towards the ocean, screaming at the top of her lungs. I ran after her like a madman and tripped over my own two feet. I was already scorched, but Nat was perfectly fine, splashing amongst the waves, not a worry in the world...I assumed she was alright...until we got home. Apparently, in all my worrying I forgot to even put sunscreen on her…”

Jimothan snorted into his glass. Then he broke into full-on laughter. His stomach ached from all the laughing as he hit the back of the couch with his hand. Tears even ran down his cheeks, just imagining a slightly younger Trencil chasing after his little girl, already growing red as a tomato with sunburn. 

When he finally tuckered himself out with his good laugh, he looked at Trencil. To his surprise, Trencil gazed at him with a calm look in his eyes. “What? That was hilarious.”

“You have a nice laugh,”

Jimothan froze. His heart did the exact opposite. “R-Really?”

“Yes. It’s loud but...in a good way. It fills up the entire room.” Trencil looked away. “Or at least, I believe so.”

“What about your laugh? I think it’s nice!”

“That’s very kind of you,”

“Hey, I’ll prove it! I’ll make you laugh!”

Trencil looked back at him, a smile playing at his lips, fangs peeking out ever so slightly from his lips. “How?”

“Like this!” Jimothan crawled over the couch to Trencil. The alcohol lagged his inhibitions, so when he smashed his lips into Trencil’s, he didn’t realize what he did until he pulled away. 

Trencil stared at him, fingertips touching his lips. Jimothan felt his own face grow pale, cold sweat running down his neck, his chest feeling tight. It felt like his heart was in a fist and the grip tightened to the verge of popping it like a water balloon, threatening to let his feelings fall to the floor like fat water drops. It would drown him, clog his lungs until he ran out of the air, make the rest of his limbs far too heavy and far too light at the same time. 

“I-I uh, I should, um--” Jimothan backed away, his glass trembling in his hand. Somehow, he put it down without spilling it. “I-I’m drunk, I’m sorry, I should--” Go, he wanted to say. But it was his own apartment for Habit’s sake. What would he do, lock himself in the bathroom until Trencil left on his own? Still, he moved to stand. 

A gentle tug at his sleeve stopped him. Jimothan looked down to see Trencil gripping at his sleeve, those long fingernails brushing against the cotton. His grip moved to the other’s hand, those bony fingers interlocking with calloused ones.

“Jimothan, it’s...it’s alright.”

“But I...?”

That hand leaves Jimothan’s, only to go to the collar of his shirt. Both of Trencil’s hands gripped at the flaps, holding Jimothan steady. Not that he needed to, Jimothan didn’t back away when Trencil leaned closer, closing his eyes, and brushed his lips against his. They barely touched his, on the asymptote of being a true kiss. Close enough to feel each other’s body heat, and their warm breath. It was so gentle, so slight, Jimothan barely missed it, the alcohol still clouding his senses. Just as Trencil pulled away by the tiniest fraction, Jimothan flung his arms around Trencil and pulled him back for a proper kiss.

Trencil’s lips were so thin compared to Jimothan’s, so soft and smooth. He tasted like red wine and herbs...Jimothan prayed he didn’t taste too bad. He prayed Trencil didn’t mind the taste of his dinner and vaseline. Prayed he didn’t mind the tickle of his bushy black mustache against his upper lip, either. Hoped with every fiber of his being he didn’t mind kissing him in the first place.

Trencil pulled away for a breath, lips parted ever so slightly. Jimothan leaned forward, plunging his tongue past those lips. He still tasted like the dinner Jimothan prepared, just for them. His tongue swirled around Trencil’s, memorizing the texture of his mouth. Trencil’s tongue was oddly smooth, like a snake’s. So were his teeth, so smooth yet so sharp. At least his fangs were, and his canines. The rest of his teeth felt human enough, yet exhilarated Jimothan to no end. He moaned into Trencil’s mouth, the vibrations coursing through.

Jimothan’s lungs begged for air, so he relented, gasping. Trencil did the same but kept his face close to his. It was as if they were breathing each other’s breath.

“Heh...heheh…” Trencil chuckled.

“Wh-What’s so funny?”

“Oh, I’m just surprised. To think, after I did mental preparations to express my...feelings, and you end up making the first move.”

Jimothan’s jaw dropped. “You...You’re serious?”

“Well, I suppose I should be surprised you resisted my elegant charm for so long, but…” Trencil chuckled again. “You did make me laugh. Just like you said.”

“It’s nice. I mean, your laugh. It’s nice.” Jimothan wet his lips. “And so was...that.”

“That passionate kiss?”

Jimothan flushed bright red, matching the color of the wine.

Trencil leaning in until his lips grazed Jimothan’s earlobe. “Would you be interested in...going further?” He whispered.

Goosebumps tickled Jimothan’s skin, making every hair stand up on end. Arms, neck, even his mustache. His sweaty, trembling hands grasped at Trencil’s shirt as he sputtered, “I...I, uh, I don’t know.”

Trencil pulled away. “Oh, well, no need to rush this. I apologize if that kiss was too forwa--”

“Wait! It-It’s not that I don’t want to! I mean, well, try! It’s just that-that I’ve…” He stared at his shoes like they were the most fascinating thing in the entire world. “Never done that...kind of stuff before.”

“You mean you’re a virgin…?” Trencil raised an eyebrow. “Is your son adopted?”

“What? No! Just because my son didn’t inherit my dashing good looks doesn’t mean he’s not my son!” He scratched at the back of his neck. “I mean...sex with...you…”

“A vampire? I can assure you we reproduce just like humans.”

“I’m talking about your  _ dick _ , you idiot!!” Jimothan spat. “I’ve never had a dick up my ass, down my throat, nothing!! Nothing besides my own stupid dick!!!”

Jimothan froze, staring at a dumbstruck Trencil. Trencil’s eyes were blown so wide it was comical. He groaned and slapped his forehead. “Oh...Oh goodness...I apologize, I should have…”

“Nah, it...it’s fine. Probably shouldn’t have yelled it in your face.” Jimothan’s grip loosened in shame. Before they slipped off Trencil’s hips, Trencil grasped them with his own hands. Jimothan glanced at Trencil’s face, meeting his soft gaze.

“I’ll show you. We’ll go slow.” A pause. “If you’d like to, that is…”

“R-Really? That won’t--won’t be weird or anything?”

“Nonsense. I’d love to be your first…hrm, first in a way.”

“I...I…” Jimothan wet his lips. His heart pounded so hard it felt like his chest was a timpani drum. Smiling like an idiot, he said, “Do you wanna go to the bedroom first?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Jimothan bit his lip as he unbuckled his belt. He had already taken off his shirt, vest, and shoes, his heart racing all the while. His pants falling to his feet felt heavy. He couldn’t remember being this self conscious since, well, he lost his virginity in twelfth grade. He barely lasted a minute and was awkward as hell. But he wasn’t some gangly teenager on the cusp of maturity now! He was a handsome, charming hunk of a man! He knew that was a fact!!

So why did a heavy weight of anxiety linger on his chest like a rock as he stripped?

“Jim?” quietly asked Trencil.

“Jus’ a sec,” Jimothan kicked off his pants, deciding to leave his striped boxers on for now. He looked behind him, where Trencil sat on the edge of his bed. He kept his legs together, hands extended to rest on his knees, and his hair swept to the side. He, too, stripped his top, but kept his fitted black pants on. The last shreds of dusk cascaded through the window, casting his slender, elegant form in its light. 

He looked as beautiful as a painting. 

“Whoa…” Jimothan breathed.

“Surly you plan on doing more than staring at me tonight?” said Trencil. He patted the mattress, inviting Jimothan over.

Wordlessly, Jimothan sat on the bed, clutching the bedsheets. He wished he changed his sheets earlier...His worries were cut off by a finger cupping his chin and guiding it to face Trencil.

“Are you ready...?”

“I…” He gulped. “Yeah. I mean, a-as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“We don’t have to--”

“I want to!” Jimothan blushed at his own outburst. “I, um…”

A finger delicately touched his lips, the tip tickling his mustache. “Shh… It’s alright. There’s no shame in showing some enthusiasm in bed.” He lowered his finger, leaving behind a ghost of its warmth. “Why don’t we start off with some more kissing? I know you enjoyed that.”

“Yeah…” said Jimothan, dreamily. He already leaned in and Trencil met him halfway. They were still as smooth and soft as moments before. This time, with confidence, Jimothan pursed his lips, melding them against Trencil’s.

Trencil’s tongue coaxed Jimothan’s lips apart, an easy task. As his welcome tongue slid inside, he slid his arms up Jimothan’s sides, fingernails barely scratching the skin. Jimothan gasped, and Trencil took the opportunity to swallow Jimothan’s breath. While Trencil continued to trace spiraling patterns against his skin, Jimothan raised his hands to cup Trencil’s body. One raised to gently grip Trencil’s amber locks, and the other landed at the base of his spine. He traced up the spine, the skin so thin and delicate compared to his own. Every curve of his bones was graceful and smooth, and the skin nearly hairless. It was almost unearthly, and would put him off it it weren’t Trencil. And his hair...it was like thick, fine silk, unbelievably soft. The feeling of it slipping past his rough fingers sent shivers down Jimothan’s arm. 

Trencil felt so heavenly, so incredible, so amazing, Jimothan couldn’t resist pulling him closer until their chests pressed together. To his surprise, a snicker leaked out of the corner of their kiss.

Jimothan broke the kiss, confused. “What’s so funny?”

Trencil delicately wiped the saliva from his chin as he chuckled. “Forgive me, your chest hair was tickling me…”

“Oh, uh, guess I’ll have to shave it off for next time, heh,”

“Are you mental?” Trencil palmed Jimothan’s chest, the dark hairs brushing past his dark, hairless skin. “It’s lovely, I love it.”

“R-Really?” Jimothan gasped as Trencil took a nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

“It’s so soft...yet bushy. Like the rest of you.” His free hand trailed down the path of dark hair to his middle. He gave the paunch of Jimothan’s belly a grope. “On the surface, you’re rugged and handsome, but to the touch you’re exquisitely supple and gentle…” He moved his head to lay against Jimothan’s shoulder, facing his neck. “You’re an absolute delight to my senses.” 

“Ah--!” gasped Jimothan when Trencil sunk his teeth into his neck. The bite just barely broke the skin, the tiniest river of blood seeping past his skin. As the blood was lapped up, Jimothan began to drool. Still gasping for air, he pulled Trencil closer. Their chests pressed together, Trencil’s tiny nipples erect and pointy against Jimothan’s skin. His hairs bristled with delight at the contact. Meanwhile his hands moved like they had minds of their own. Jimothan’s hands trailed to Trencil’s arms, spindly compared to his own, yet delicate and elegant. The lithe muscles pulled and rippled under his pristeen skin, and Jimothan’s hands sought to memorize the tiniest movement. His hands showed no modesty as they traveled down Trencil’s torso until they reached his ass. Swallowing the saliva pooling in his mouth, Jimothan cupped an asscheek in each hand and squeezed.

Trencil released his bite on Jimothan’s neck with a low whine. Jimothan grinned, knowing he was the cause for such a needy sound...but then he realized his hands were groping bare flesh. His eyebrows shot up as he pulled away and looked down.

“W-When did you lose your pants?!” sputtered Jimothan as he flushed as red as the setting sun.

Trencil coyly twirled a strand of his hair around his fingers. There he sat, as nude as the day he was born. His pubic hair was a few shades darker than the hair on his head, thicker and kinked, but still his, and perfectly framed the intimate space between his thighs. And of course there was the elephant in the room, which was Trencil’s erect cock, pulsing slightly in the cool air, flushed a lovely shade of red and a drop of precum running down the veiny underside. 

Jimothan’s body felt full of desire and anxiety, at such an intense ratio he had never experienced before. His desire spiked, however, when Trencil ground his erection against the straining tent in Jimothan’s underwear.

Trencil’s hands lightly tugged at the waistband. “May I?”

“Puh-Please…” Jimothan begged. “I don’t know what I’m doing, but god, I want you...so bad…”

An impish grin crossed Trencil’s features. Instead of pulling off the underwear, he coaxed Jimothan to lay down on his back. Just as Jimothan’s head hit the pillow, those fingers were back at his boxers, pulling them down barely an inch, fingering the hem. Looking down at Jimothan’s breathless expression, he asked, “Do you want this?”

“Y-Yes,”

“Yes to what?”

Jimothan bit his lip. Fuck, he didn’t know Trencil had it in him to be such a tease! But pride be damned, he whined, “Fuckin’ hell, Trencil, fuck me!”

Trencil’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, really? I-I’m afraid I don’t have any lub--” 

Jimothan ran a hand through his hair, groaning. “No, I’m--Gah, sorry. Just caught in the moment. Just...do me. Somehow. Please…” Brushing the hair from his face, Jimothan looked up at Trencil with pleading eyes.

“Oh,” Trencil’s coy demeanor returned. “I know just the thing that will satisfy us both…” Finally, finally, he pulled down Jimothan’s boxers, at an excruciating slow pace, until his weeping cock sprung free. It bounced up, flicking a few drops of precum on his stomach. Trencil could chuckle at the comical way it bobbed, but was too overcome with how  _ thick _ and bulbous Jimothan’s cock was. His trail of body hair didn’t stop at his crotch, instead trailing up his cock, sticky with sweat and need. To him, it almost glowed, flushed and gleaming with sweat.

“Y...You like what you see?” asked Jimothan, shyly, but smiling with a facsimile of confidence.

Trencil’s eyes were blown, like he was in a trance. He crawled up until their hips were aligned, the tips of their cocks barely touching. Jimothan trembled, his blood roaring in his ears. Trencil leaned into his neck again, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Originally, I was planning on simply rubbing ourselves together until completion.”

“Yeah…?”

“But I wish to change our plans.”

“Eh?”

“Jimothan, I want to ride your cock until you come so deep inside me I will not walk for a week, until my throat is hoarse with your name on my lips.”

Jimothan didn’t think his face could get any hotter, nor his cock any harder. Swallowing, he said, “Wh-What about your--? I-I don’t have any lube or whatever--”

“Don’t worry,” He mouthed against his skin, breath puffing with perspiration. “My body is predisposed for such lovely acts.”

He shifted, and the head of Jimothan’s cock brushed past Trencil’s balls, his delicate taint, and…

“Oh, fu--!” croaked Jimothan. His sensitive tip was pressed firmly against the unmistakable pucker of Trencil’s ass. And it was so warm and...wet? “Oh! S-So  _ that’s _ what you meant!”

“Yes. So…” He pressed against him. “Shall we?”

“Fucking yes,” Jimothan grinned, grabbed Trencil’s hips, and shoved him down on his cock. The tip popped in, and the rest was such a satisfying stretch they both groaned.

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn warm…” Jimothan breathed through his teeth, “and tight.”

“And you’re an absolute delight inside me,” sighed Trencil. He leaned on his arms, palms pressed firmly against Jimothan’s pecks. The warmth of his body sent tingling sensations against Jimothan’s body, where he straddled his lap.

Gaining confidence, Jimothan gently but firmly pulled Trencil up, off his cock. Then he slammed him back down. Their hips met with a satisfying smack.

Trencil gasped, “Fuck, fuck!”

“Goddamn, I love when you talk dirty,” Jimothan pulled Trencil back up and down in a steady rhythm. 

Trencil wanted to do just that, to set Jimothan’s heart aflutter with sensual poetry, set his ears ablaze with a radiant blush. But how could he with Jimothan pumping his fat cock in and out of him at such speed? Each press seemed to take his breath away, filling him while emptying his lungs of sweet air. Even better, his calloused, wide fingers cupped his asscheeks, gripping him as he guided him to ride his cock. It stretched him so deliciously with each thrust as the cock slid back and forth, slick sounds and slaps coming from their lovemaking.

“Oh god, oh god, Trencil, I--” Jimothan panted. “I’m getting close--!”

“Do-- _ Ah! _ \--Do you want to c-- _ Oh! _ \--come inside me?”

Jimothan smirked, slowing down. “What? Do I need an invitation to ‘come’ inside you? I thought you were the vampire here?”

Trencil stopped, sitting flat on Jimothan’s lap, deadpan. “Are you joking?”

“So if you were fucking me, you’d need an invitaton to come inside me?” He snickered.

“Jim. Really?”

“What, am I driving you  _ batty? _ ” he guffawed.

“Jimothan Botch, if you do not stop your ridiculous vampiric jokes I will leave you here and now,”

“Awww, Trencil, really?”

“I could simply turn into a bat and fly out the windows. It’d be as easy as that.”

“Wait, you can do that?”

“Must I prove it to you?”

“Uh, I don’t want some tiny bat spread on my dick tonight.”

“Then shut your mouth and come inside me.” Trencil straightened his posture. Using his thigh muscles, he lifted himself up until the tip of Jimothan’s cock just kissed against him, before he dropped down in the blink of an eye. 

“Oh, fuck!!!” cried Jimothan. Another curse was ready on his tongue, but it left his lips as Trencil bounced on his cock at breakneck speed. The heat and friction and slick and tension filled every one of his senses. Instead of cursing out of pleasure, he could only gasp and moan little snippets of breath as his tongue lolled out of his drooling mouth. His vision blurred, but he didn’t know whether it was because his eyes were crossed, or from the cloud of mist from their sweat and labored breathing. 

All he could focus on was Trencil.

Trencil, riding his dick with superhuman speed and desire, lithe body glowing with perspiration, sweat gleaming as it ran down his body in glistening beads, his thick hair still silky and smooth as it swayed with each motion…

He looked like a work of art.

Jimothan’s adoring gaze wandered down to Trencil’s dribbling cock, firm with desire. Eyes out of focus, Jimothan groped blindly for Trencil’s cock with one hand. He finally grasped it, and pumped it. The warm precum made it slick, easy to slide against his grip. He couldn’t pump it in time with Trencil’s thrusts, but he loved it all the same, judging by his vocal whines of bliss.

“I-I’m-I’m--AH!!” Trencil cried out as his cock jerked in Jimothan’s hand. Ropes of thick, white cum shot out, splattering all over Jimothan’s chest, quickly cooling against his skin. Meanwhile his hole tightened and spasmed around Jimothan’s cock, tight as a vice. That was the final nudge that shoved him over the edge, and he moaned out as he came deep inside Trencil. His back arched clear off the mattress, even with Trencil straddling him. He felt his own cum leaking out around his cock, dribbling down on his balls. Trencil’s ass milked out every drop from his balls, it was almost painful. Not that either party felt pain. Their minds filled with only bliss coursing through them like white hot lava. 

When every drop of cum was spent between them, and their breaths almost, almost caught, silence settled in the air. Jimothan opened his eyes. He found Trencil gazing at him like a beautiful masterpiece. He felt more like a sweaty mess, but that gaze alone was enough to make him blush anew. Then he felt slender fingers trailing along his oversensitive body. He trembled at the touch. “Jeez, Trencil, are you trying to work me up  _ again _ ?”

Trencil smiled coyly. He raised his hand, and Jimothan’s eyes widened. They were covered in his glistening come. Oh, so Trencil was wiping his mess off. The sight of Trencil’s fingers covered in his cum made his heart skip a beat. Before he could think twice, he stuck those fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. He tasted terrible, but Trencil’s taste made it bearable. Tasty, even. Those fingers retracted, lingering on Jimothan’s lips. 

“My, aren’t you a gentleman, cleaning me up without being asked,” Trencil purred.

“H-How was that?”

“My fingers?”

“I meant the sex!” A sheepish expression crossed his face. “How...How was I?”

Trencil’s coy smile melted into something more sincere. He carefully maneuvered himself to lay next to Jimothan. Laying on his side, he whispered, “Absolutely wonderful.”

“Yeah…?”

Trencil pecked him on the lips. “Of course. I’d love to do this again. But for now, I wish to stay like this...just a bit longer.” He shifted his hips ever so slightly, Jimothan’s cock still stuck inside him.

“Ah, shit...you feel so damn good.” Trencil sighed. “I haven’t had a good fuck like that in...forever.” He pulled Trencil closer, positioning the vampire to lay his head atop his chest. “Maybe next time you can teach me how to take it up the ass?”

“If you wish, I’d be more than happy to,”

Jimothan thread his fingers through Trencil’s hair absentmindedly. He shut his eyes. “Trencil...I....”

“Shhh…” Trencil pulled the sheets over them before nuzzling closer. “Get some rest. Because I need it.”

“Not as young as you used to be, eh? Me neither…” 

“...good night, darling.”

“Night, Transylvannia.”

“...ugh…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly hard for me to write because I...don't have a ding dong. Nor have I ever seen one. Or touched one. Not even a dildo. 
> 
> But I did it anyway. For the vampire jokes.
> 
> I pray I did these gay dads justice.


End file.
